


Release Me

by Myin_Connelly1



Series: On the Hunt [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Curse, Smut, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Set before part 4 of Something to Save, Dean finds himself transported back in time to a younger version of himself.  A time that he doesn’t remember, when he and his father hunt a monster that causes insanity.  Can Dean survive long enough to figure out what he is doing back in time, and will he retain his sanity long enough to get back to his family.





	Release Me

Dean jerked awake on his bed. Sitting up he allowed himself a moment to catch his breath. It dawned on him that he did not feel the same as normal. His body hurt less, and as he looked around the room, he noted that he was not in the bunker. The motel room that he was in didn’t feel anymore familiar than any other motel he had stayed at. But then he noticed it was not Sam in the motel with him, but his dad.  
He blinked in astonishment. His dad had been dead for years. But there he was sitting at the kitchen table of the crappy motel, scribbling into his journal, news clippings everywhere. Dean didn’t remember this though. With all of the other times the angels had sent him back in time, he had never gone back to a younger version of himself. In fact he had never gone back during his own life. He was getting a headache from thinking so hard about this. The alarm clock in the motel pulled Dean from his thoughts and his dad turned around to wake him up.  
“Oh good. Your already up. Come on. We got our work cut out for us in this next town.” The older man said as he started to pack up his papers. “We are hitting the nut-house.”  
“Yes sir.” Dean answered scrambling up out of the bed. He sighed internally at the realization that he wasn’t carrying the mark of Cain. It was such a weight off of his shoulders that he nearly fell over in surprise. “What are we hunting?” Dean asked as he stepped into his boots and grabbed his duffle bag.  
“I’m not sure, but people are going insane. And the one that already are, well they are getting worse.” John said as he pulled his keys out. It was still dark outside in the chilly morning air, as the two men got their gear into the trunk and started to drive off.  
As they drove Dean started to piece together what was going on. Sam was away at college, before Jessica had died. His dad and he were on the hunt for a female creature that was causing people to go insane and do ridiculous things. John was not very keen on talking about those acts, but Dean had read the reports and they were pretty explicit.  
“I think it might be a Maenad.” John spoke up, interrupting Dean’s time lapse research.  
“A what?” Dean asked putting his papers down. He was starting to miss having good Internet access on his phone, he thought to himself.  
“They are Greek priestesses of Dionysus. They are generally insane, and spread their insanity to help the gods will flow.” John explained.  
“So how are they killed?” Dean asked nervously.  
“Not sure. I plan to capture it and then we can figure out how to kill it.” John spent the rest of the ride in silence, and Dean started to realize how much he missed Sam’s presence in the car. But as the day pressed on he found himself missing Andie and the baby more and more often.  
What was happening to his body back in his time. What if Andie needed his help before he woke up. What if he didn’t wake up. Would he ever be able to see his child. He had to stop thinking like that. If he was going to survive long enough to get back to his own time then he needed to focus on the case and what was going on around him.  
John drove nonstop until they pulled into the town in question. It was early evening and they got take out and found a motel room. They poured over books and papers looking for information on Maenads and how to break into the asylum.  
“Here.” John said pointing on the map with one hand and in some papers with the other. “There is a nurse change at about three a.m. We can enter in through this door at that time. Why don’t we get a little sleep. We are gonna have our hands full when we get that monster out and back here.”  
Dean agreed and took a quick shower before falling asleep. His dreams were filled with images of things he had forgotten from this part of his life. Andie’s grey blue eyes appeared in his mind.  
“Save me, Dean.” She whispered huskily.  
“Dean.” John’s voice cut through Dean’s sleep, and he bolted up in bed. “You were dreaming.” John soothed shortly. “It’s time to leave.  
“Yes sir.” Dean said catching his breath.  
The two men crept through the dark shadows surrounding the edge of the institution. A door sprang open ten feet ahead followed by a hand full of people walking out to end their shift. John and Dean ran past the door before it shut then split up.  
Dean ran down the dim corridor peaking into the rooms to see if he could find someone who was doing anything suspicious. But he got to the end of the hall with no success. Everyone was asleep. He turned and ran back the other way running to the car.  
The Impala was rocking gently as it purred and Dean could tell that his father was wrestling with someone inside it. He raced to the car pulling out his pistol. He open the door and placed the gun against the sweating trashing mess that was struggling with John.  
“Stop fighting.” John said. He pushed the woman’s chestnut hair out of her face to reveal grey blue eyes. And Dean realized with some horror that he was holding a gun to the side of Andie’s head.


End file.
